


Good Boys Go To heaven, Bad Boys Brings Heaven To You

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: Kim Mingyu tall, tan and good looking, good with everything. How could you not fall in love with him?But Kim Mingyu has already set his eyes on someone and that was Jeon Wonwoo.Jeon Wonwoo the perfect guy, smart and handsome. But is never friendly, and never was interested in anyone. Not until he met Mingyu.But the thing is, Kim Mingyu is the boy that every parent warned their kids about.





	Good Boys Go To heaven, Bad Boys Brings Heaven To You

Jeon Wonwoo is known to be the nicest kid on the block also a perfectionist and is so damn good looking.

But not that sociable, the complete opposite of his best friend Soonyoung. But on a rainy night, he met a guy.

Tall, tan and handsome, his name was Mingyu, he has known Wonwoo ever since, but Wonwoo doesn't have a clue on who he is.

That night Mingyu stole a kiss from him "you do know that good boys go to heaven right? But bad boys bring heaven to you."


End file.
